


Dark Paradise

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreaming, Longing, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Pining Dean, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is dreaming and it doesn't make sense. Then Castiel shows up and it makes even less sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Paradise

Dean wasn't exactly sure where he was. The house he was standing in was a mixture of his family home , Bobby's house and some items he'd seen in a magazine a while back. It was strange but he felt very much at home. Like he belonged there. Walking through the house he noticed all the pictures. They were everywhere, on the wall in the dining room, on the dresser in the bedroom and on the desk in his office. At least it felt like his office. He couldn't explain it but he just knew it was his space. Just like he couldn't explain that the strange house felt like his home.

 

The strange thing wasn't so much the abundance of the photos but the people in it. Him and Bobby in front of Bobby's house, looking happy and smiling bright at the camera. Him, Sam and Bobby watching TV, a beer in hand, cheering on the winning team. Him and Sam, looking proudly at the tiny baby in Sam's hands, Jessica next to Sam, a balloon in hand with congratulations on it in bright red letters.

 

They were all lovely scenes of a wonderful time spend with family and friends but it couldn't be true. _Could it?_

 

Dean looked closer and noticed that Bobby was older. Older like in 70 years of age, all grey and with an earpiece older. Him and Sam had gotten older too, more lines on their faces and their bodies a bit less muscle and more fat. Sam's hair was even longer then before and there were signs of a beard beginning to grow.

 

“What the hell is going on?”

 

The room didn't answer Dean's question. He then noticed a photo on his desk, it was bigger then all the others and it was odd he hadn't seen it up to this point. The light around the picture was off too. It was glowing gold and light pink. Maybe. Dean blinked and all was normal again, the sunlight coming in through the window, sounds of children playing, lawnmowers cutting the grass, some cars coming by.

 

He picked up the simple, silver frame and held his breath for a second or two. In the photo he saw himself and Cas, dressed to the nines in dark grey suits with a white shirt. A white rose in the buttonhole. Dean had his arms around Cas, a big smile on his face and a fond look in his eyes. Cas was holding a piece of cake in one hand, just taking a bite as the picture was taking, his other hand going up to get the camera out of sight. You could see the golden weddingband on Cas' left hand.

 

Dean put the photo back and looked at his own hands, on his lefthand there was an elegant gold wedding ring, the same design as Cas' ring. Pulling it off he could make out the inscription on the inside.

 

**Cas and Dean forever.**  
  


“How is this possible? I must have hit my head or something. Right?”

 

Again, the room didn't provide Dean with an answer. Putting the ring back on he went downstairs. Someone was opening the front door and he had a pretty good idea who it was. Looking outside he noticed it was getting dark, the sun disappearing behind the trees. Moment's before it had been bright. Again, very strange.

 

“Dean, I'm home.”

 

He heard Cas calling out. Entering the living room he found the man pulling of his coat. The light brown trenchcoat he could recognize anytime. _Some things never change._ He thought a small smile on his lips.

 

“There you are. How was your day? Why are you smiling so funny?” Cas came closer, wrapping Dean in his arms, planting a kiss on his cheek. It felt so natural, dean melted on the spot. “ I'm good love. Missed you. How was work?” He pressed Cas closer, running his hands in the man's hair, feeling Cas' breath on his neck. The nickname also felt natural, like he had said it a million times before. He took a deep breath, smelling deodorant, sweat and something that was just pure Castiel. _This feels so real. It can't be a dream._

 

Next thing he knew they were in bed. Cas freshly showered, kissing and touching him everywhere. Exploring each other, mapping out trails on Cas' body, making the man shiver and tremble. Feeling Cas' hands on his body, stroking his hair, kissing and biting his neck, pinching his nipples, squeezing his ass and stroking his dick. “Oh Cas, don't stop, don't,oh baby, that feels so good.” Babbling while Cas teased his cock with his tongue, licking at the slit, catching the precome already forming. He took him inside his mouth in one go, Dean bucking up, grabbing Cas' hair and pulling it. Cas' bobbing up and down, stroking Dean's thighs, moaning around his dick, rutting against the sheets, looking up at Dean with lust in his eyes.

 

Too soon he was coming down Cas' throat, screaming the man's name loudly out in the room. Cas pumped his own dick fast, his semen landing on Dean's groin and stomach, mixing together. It was so erotic and intimate.

 

“Love ya baby.” Dean said, stroking Cas hair, keeping him close for a few moments before Cas got up and went to get a towel to clean them both. Cas kissed his forehead, nestling at Dean's side, his head on Dean's shoulder, their legs tangled together. It was perfect. It was heaven.

 

“Dean”

 

“Dean”

 

“DEAN!”

 

He woke up with a fright. Sam's voice coming from the door of his crappy hotel room. “There”s a new lead, get ready.”

 

“Coming.” Dean called out, letting his head drop back down onto the pillow, trying to calm his pounding heart. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes, the dream still in his mind. The feeling of pure happiness and bless not yet gone. His dream. Or was it more like a nightmare in the harsh light of realization?

 

“Son of a bitch.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet came about because I had a dream again about the person I loved and they are always so real and heartbreaking when I wake up and realize it's all not true. I thought Dean and Castiel were perfect for this.  
> The title comes from the song by Lana Del Rey.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
